four and four
by fairydust26
Summary: Alec reached the end of his patience. JALEC Slash. I own nothing.


**Four and Four**

Alec was at the end of his patience, Izzie was snickering and Jace, well, the blonde was busy flirting with a dark haired girl that was standing at the smart table with him, Alec and Izzie. Now, Alec knows that Jace is a flirt, but did his parabatai have to do it infront of him? He didn't have a problem with it - actually he has lots of problems with it but he didn't want to tell Jace in fear of sounding to possessive and pushing him away.

The evolvement in their relationship from platonic to romantic was still new and fresh and Alec didn't want to ruin it.

But Jace flirting with everything that had boobs - because he had swore up and down once he and Alec got together that he has never looked at another man - was getting more than a little ridiculous. Despite all of his inner turmoil, Alec never let anything show to Jace.

Every man also has his limits, and when that girl giggled at Jace and placed her hand on his bicep, Alec reached his. He scoffed loudly, before turning around and walking away. Before he did something stupid.

Jace, like he always did, immediately noticed his parabatai's absence. Having Alec in the immediate vacinity, was always comforting to him and his soul. Due to their parabatai bond, he could always feel when Alec was near. It made him feel safe and loved. So, when Alec's soul suddenly moved further away from him and that pleasant warmth that came from the knowledge that Alec was _right there_ disappeared, Jace stopped mid sentance.

He looked at Isabelle with a frown, "Where's Alec?"

"I'm surprise you even had time to notice with you staring into her eyes." The Lightwood girl snapped at her unbiological brother, gesturing to the girl with a look of anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"I always notice." Jace said matter-of-factly. The frown returned and deepened. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, Jace, he just left. I can't say that I blame him." She crossed her arms and gave him a look at he had gotten so many times in the past, that he knew what it meant. She thought that he was being an idiot.

Jace sighed and without even giving the girl he was flirting with an explanation or so much as a goodbye, he went off in search of his parabatai. He peaked his head into the dining hall, made a stop in the training room before going to Alec's room. Jace found the archer lying on his bed, an arm thrown over his eyes.

Alec knew it was Jace that entered his room. They could always sense the other one nearby. But right now, he didn't really want to talk to his parabatai.

The blonde walked to the bed and laid down on the empty side, _his _side. Jace moved closer to him, but Alec moved away from him. Hurt by the small act of rejection, Jace figured that something had to be wrong.

"You okay?" Jace ventured hesitantly. Alec wasn't the type to sit and talk about his feelings. Neither of them are.

"Fine." Alec mumbled but the blonde heard the anger in his tone and felt it in their bond.

"You're angry." Jace noted and Alec was tempted to make a sarcastic remark or lie. Seeing as how Jace knows when he's lying, that option was out.

"Yes." The archer admitted with a sigh.

Okay, now they were getting somewhere, Jace thought to himself as he propped himself up on his elbow, leaning his head on his hand as he looked at Alec. "Why?"

Alec finally removed his arm from over his eyes and turned his head to Jace. "Because you were flirting with that . . . that _girl _while I was _right there_." His tone was accusatory and all of the puzzle pieces finally fell together for Jace.

"Are you jealous?" The blonde asked with a small smirk, feeling a little satisfied and a little smug. Huffing, Alec sat up and got off his bed. Jace followed his parabatai.

Alec rounded on Jace, his hazel eyes narrowed into slits, "Don't try and turn this around on me." He jabbed a finger in the blonde's chest, full well knowing that he is the only person that could get away with doing so, "You are the wrong one here."

"It was harmless, Alec." Jace said, grabbing Alec's hand and lacing their fingers before the raven haired archer could take his hand back.

"Maybe to you, yeah, but what about the girl?" Alec conceded, eyes still hard but he didn't take his hand back. "What if she like, I don't know, asks you out or something?" And boy, oh boy, Jace enjoyed the sour look on Alec's face at the thought more that he should have.

"I'll say no." Jace responded easily and truthfully.

"Really?" Alec questioned doubtfully, looking at his parabatai with a raised eyebrow.

Hurt flashed in the blonde's mismatced eyes, "Come on, parabatai, you know I'm yours." If Alec totally melted at those heartfelt words that was just over a whisper, then Jace never needed to know.

"Whatever." Alec muttered but it was too late, Jace already saw how his eyes softened and his lips tugged upwards ever so slightly.

Then Jace just had to go and open his big mouth. "I still don't see what the problem is, Alec." He noted, making Alec rip his hand back and glare at his parabatai heatedly.

"The problem, Jace," The archer started, absolutely seething. "- is that you have a lot of nerve to flirt with a girl right in front of me, but when I so much as mention Magnus, then you get this stupid look on your face like someone tried to touch your hair."

"I'm sorry." Jace apologized sincerely, eyes honest and open and Alec had trouble keeping up his anger. Then he remembered the Jace flirted with the girl and his anger rose again.

"Until the next time?" Alec asked with a scoff, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde sighed, "Look, I can't promise to never do it again, but I can promise that I will try not to. I will work on it, I swear to you." Alec didn't say anything, just nodded and kept frowning down at the ground. "Hey Alec,"

"What?" He snapped, still more than a little angry because of Jace's shameless flirting. Maybe he should flirt with Magnus the next time the warlock comes to help them. See how Jace likes that.

Jace hesitated, knowing that Alec would either find his words funny, or punch him in the face. Taking a breath, he went for it. "If four and four is eight," He started, giving his lover a wide smile. "Then you and me is fate."

"That is so stupid." Alec huffed, a smile pulling up the corners of his lips.

Jace smiled widely, "Made you smile, didn't it?"

_"people don't get jealous for nothing. they get jealous because they care"_

**_fin._**

**A/N: **thoughts?


End file.
